1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an audio input/output control apparatus and an audio input/output control method that can be desirably employed in video tape recorders for business purposes which are used in, for example, a broadcast station.
2. Description of the Related Art
A video tape recorder for business purposes is configured so as to respond to the demand of producing and broadcasting a program of fifty-five minutes or a program of one hour and five minutes by inserting commercial messages to a recorded ordinary one-hour program.
In this case, as for video, such a video tape recorder is made to perform the variable-speed reproduction processing of producing a fifty-five-minute program or a one-hour-five-minute program from a one-hour program by employing the frame clipping processing or frame interpolation processing within the range of not giving an unnatural impression on a person (for example, refer to Jpn. Pat. Appln. Laid-Open Publication No. 2000-023105).
However, in case of performing the variable-speed reproduction processing, as for audio, the video tape recorder cannot perform the data clipping processing or data interpolation processing since the continuity cannot be maintained. Accordingly, in case of outputting audio in conformity to the variable reproduction speed for video, the tone interval changes, and an unnatural impression is undesirably given on the user.
To cope with this situation, the video tape recorder is provided with a function of so-called program play. The program play is an adjustment function of not changing the tone interval with the continuity of audio maintained when performing the frame clipping processing or frame interpolation processing for video of a program.